1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that is capable of naturally answering to an external event using conversation type user experience (UX) to mimic a secretary and an auto answering method for use in the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of the various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a photo or video capture function through a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproduction function through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile terminals may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow the user to view video or television programs.
Furthermore, the efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile terminal have been carried out. The foregoing efforts may include adding and improving software or hardware as well as changing and improving structural elements constituting a mobile terminal. A touch function of the mobile terminal is configured to allow a user who is not accustomed to input buttons or keys to operate the mobile terminal conveniently. Recently, such touch functionality serves as an important function of the mobile terminal together with a user interface (UI) as well as a simple input.
Among the functions of the mobile terminal, described above, an automatic response function is a function that responds to an incoming call with voice information stored in a memory. For example, if a user cannot currently respond to the incoming call, or if a telephone conversation is not possible, such function provides the other party with a voice activated guide or answers the incoming call using voice by analyzing a question or response of the other party.
However, the automatic response function in the related art enables only a short sentence to be output in the form of voice or of letters. Therefore, the automatic response function in the related art cannot have a real time telephone conversation with the other party and conduct the call as if it were a private secretary.